A need exists for individual scrubber columns to inexpensively process hydrocarbon fluid streams to at least 96 percent.
A need exists for a portable and moveable scrubber that can be easily transported on a highway without additional permits that can remove up to 99 percent volatile organics (VOC) from a stream.
A further need exists for a system that recycles material used with packing, such as biomass, until the biomass or biodiesel fully absorb the volatile organic compound (VOC) for delivery of cleaned vapor at low pressures and generally low temperatures, so that less electricity is used by the manufacturer, making the recycle process easy.
A need exists for a method that can be used remotely on a platform for recycling contaminants from a fluid stream and be monitoring from a home location using an executive dashboard for 24/7 continuous monitoring on individual client devices by a group of executives of a company to comply with Environmental Protection Agency (EPA) regulations and prevent fines and prevent toxins from entering the atmosphere.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.